Code: Shut Down
by SnowBeast
Summary: Taylor kept running, running deeper into the forest then stopped catching her breath looking back with no sign of the school or Odd. Did she .....Love him? She did....but does he?
1. New Companions

**SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP!!!! I put my stories in the wrong place.....Here's the REAL Story.......XD**

It's a beautiful sunny afternoon at Kadic Academy. The hallways are crowded with students heading home or to their dorm since classes were done for today. However, Ulrich and Yumi are the only ones that are left in class. Yumi was putting her things in her book-bag as Ulrich sat at his desk hurrying to finish an assignment so that he wouldn't have to do it later on. Yumi throws her book-bag on her back and heads out the door.

"See ya later, Ulrich." Yumi said as she headed out the door.

"Yeah, see-Hey! Wait a minute!" Ulrich shouted and stood to his feet.

"What's up?" Yumi asked turning to face him.

"Did you write that other assignment off the board?"

Yeah....Why?" she asked.

Ulrich put his work in his binder and then places it in his back-pack that lay open on the floor.

"I didn't get a chance to copy it down before she erased it." he said zipping up his back-pack. "Can I copy it from you later?"

"Alright." she answered. "I've been thinking..."

"Thinking about..... what?" Ulrich asked.

"Us.." she told him.

"U-Us?" Ulrich repeated. "You mean....me and.....you?"

"Yeah. Odd, Jeremy and Aelita too."

"Oh. You're talking about Lyoko then."

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing." he said shaking his head. "So what brought that up?"

"Well, Jeremy and Aelita haven't been in class for while....haven't you noticed?"

"Now that you mention it-" Ulrich began. "I haven't seen them around lately....but we shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure Jeremy's got everything under control."

"You're right...but still...will it always be like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" Ulrich asked confused.

"We go to Lyoko and soon, everything changes. It's almost like it's drawing us away from one another."

Ulrich laughs. "You think to much, Yumi. Nothings gonna change between us. Promise."

"Alright." Yumi said as she smiled.

"C'mon, lets go-" Ulrich started to say as he walked towards the door, only to be pulled back by Yumi.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was-"

"Jeremy's not here, Ulrich and you know what that means."

"Uhh...."

Yumi walks to the corner of the room near the door and picks up a broom.

"According to the seating chart, you how clean up duty when he's not here." Yumi said as she tossed the broom to him. "Have fun sweeping the hallway!" she laughs and walks out the room and down the hall.

"C'mon! We don't even have a seating chart for this class!" Ulrich shouted after her. He smiled to himself and shook his head as he began sweeping.

Outside, Yumi was walking though the courtyard with a smile on her face. She looks at her watch and notices that the bus she needs to get home comes in 2 minutes.

Oh no!" she yelled and broke into a run.

Farther down the walkway, a girl with long, dirty blond hair and aqua-green eyes was running towards her. By the time any of them realized it, they collided with one another and they fell to the ground.

"Ow...!" they both groaned as they stood up.

"You should watch where you're going!" Yumi shouted.

"Sorry...." the girl apologizes. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's fine. What's the rush?" Yumi asked.

"I'm trying to find Jim. He's supposed to help me move my things."

"Move in? So, you're new here?"

The girl nods. "That's right. My names Taylor."

"Yumi." Yumi told her. "Sorry for yelling at you. Guess I made a bad first impression, huh?"

"Not really...I'd be mad to if someone plowed into me too." Taylor laughed.

"Alright, guess I'll see you in class tomorrow. I gotta catch this bus." Yumi said and runs off..

"See ya later!" Taylor calls ofter her, then turns to walk inside the building.

Taylor begins walking down the hallway looking around.

"This place is huge." she thought to herself. "I don't even know where I am....hmm?" Taylor stops walking when she sees Ulrich coming out a classroom. "Maybe he knows...but...I don't wanna bother him....then again...."

Ulrich turns to close the door and he locks it. He starts walking up the hallway with his head down.

"That was gross! I'm never doing that ever a-" Ulrich lefts his head to she Taylor looking around. "Who is she she?...She looks lost."

"Jim! You make me so mad!" Taylor shouts, then looks down the hall to see Ulrich staring at her. Feeling embarrassed, her face flushed.

"Uhh...Need some help?" Ulrich asked.

Taylor nods sadly, walks over to Ulrich and follows him down the hallway.

"So, you're looking for Jim?" he asked her.

"Yeah! How did you-" she began, but remembers her loud out burst. "Never-mind..."

"You must be new here. Or I've never seen you around before."

"No, you were right. My names Taylor and I just transferred here." she told him.

"Really? Well, you're really gonna like it here."

"That's what he told my mom, although she wasn't very happy to find out he was a P.E teacher. But he always liked that kind of stuff I guess."

Ulrich walks down a step. "Be careful for that-"

"AHHH!" Taylor yelled as she missed the step and fell forward into Ulrich, who caught her.

"-step." Ulrich said and helped her stand up.

"Sorry....I guess I'm a little clumsy." she laughed.

"It's alright, that step got me when I first got here too."

Taylor laughs.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked smiling.

"Oh, nothing....." Taylor said trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No!" Taylor laughed. "Why would I?"

"I think you are..." he said.

"Maybe just a little." she smiles.

They both laugh as they head into another building.

"By the way, my names Taylor."

"Ulrich. Ulrich Stern."

"Ulrich...That's a very uncommon name." Taylor said.

"Oh, really?" Ulrich said turning to face her. "Then what should it have been?"

"Hmmmmm......You look more like a.....Jeremy to me."

"What!? You serious?"

Taylor nods. "Yep!" she laughs.

"You're something else, Taylor." Ulrich said turning around, continuing walking.

"Your one to talk." Taylor told him as she pushed him playfully.

Ulrich turned around, pushed her back and ran down they hallway. Taylor ran after him, they were both laughing loudly. Just as the were about to turn the corner, they heard someone call her from behind them. They stop running, turn around and notice Jim.

"There you are!" Taylor said walking towards him. Ulrich not far behind. "I've been looking everywhere for-"

"What are you and Ulrich doing here after hours?....Alone?" Jim said crossing his arms.

Ulrich blushes.

"Wha-!?" Taylor said her face turning red. "Are you nuts!? He was helping me look for you!" she says as she puts her hands on her hips. "What do you think we were doing?"

"Uh...never mind. C'mon, I'll help you get your things up to your room."

"Alright." she turns to Ulrich and smiles. "Thanks, Ulrich.....for being so nice to me. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow in class. See ya!"

She and Jim start to walk off, then Taylor turns around to face Ulrich and gives him a thumbs down before catching up with Jim.

"Your on!" Ulrich shouted and headed back to his room.


	2. Who's Missing

**Outside, Jim reached into his pocket and handed Taylor a folded piece of paper.**

"What's this?" she asked opening it.

"It's your class schedule for the year." Jim told her.

"P.E!?" Taylor shouted as she read the schedule. "You know I hate that!"

"But your really good at gymnastics, why not take the class?"

"Because of the clothes I'll have to wear!" she told him. "I can't stand shorts!"

"But you're wearing a skirt now! What's the difference?"

"It's a skirt! That's the difference!" she told him. " I'm not taking this class."

"You have to if you wanna graduate."

Taylor let out a frustrated groan. "Fine....I'll take the stupid class." she continues reading the paper. " I take it last, that's good. I won't be walking around smelling like a cow.....or you."

"I heard that." Jim told her. "Ulrich takes it the same time as you do, so at least you'll have some one to talk to."

"Yeah, I guess." Taylor said putting the paper in her pocket. "C'mon, I'm getting tired."

After Jim helps bring up some boxes to her room, her hands her her room key and leaves.

"I got a lot of work to do." she said to herself as she looked around the gray room.

She began going though boxes and found a few posters and put them on her walls. She took out her lamp and sat it on her night stand next to her alarm clock, put her sheets on her bed, put her t.v on her dresser and plugged up her laptop in the wall and sat it on top of her desk. She had five more boxes and they were filled with clothes and shoes and other personal things. Taylor hangs up her clothes in her closet on neatly stacks up her shoes. Afterwards, she sits at her desk and begins typing on her laptop until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Taylor's alarm went off at 7o'clock. Forgetting she was still siting at her desk, she reached for her alarm, still halfway asleep. She leaned back in her chair until the two front legs were in the air and eventually she fell back onto the floor.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she rolled onto her side, holding the back of her head in her hand.

She sat herself up and picked up her chair, pushing it back under her desk as she wiped a tear from her eye. Her alarm was still going off. She storms over to it and smacks it into the wall, breaking it.

"This was all your fault!?" she shouted at the broken pieces of her clock on the floor and rubbed the back of her head.

She walks to her closet and and gets out some clean clothes to wear for her first day of class. She grabs a towel that's hanging out her dresser and walks out her room. After she locks her door she looks up both ends of the hallway.

"Which way to the shower?" she asks herself.

"It's this way." she heard another girl voice say.

Taylor looks to her right and sees a girl with pink hair walking towards her. "The shower, right?"

Taylor nods.

"Alright, follow me." the girl told her.

Taylor follows her down the hallway.

"You must be new at Kadic." the girl asked.

"Yeah, this is my first day." Taylor told her.

"Well, you're really gonna like it here. My names Aelita."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taylor."

"So, what's your first class?"

"I don't know...I haven't memorized my classes yet."

"Well, after your shower....how about I give you a tour of the school?" Aelita asks.

"I'd like that" she answered as she a Aelita walked down the hall.

After her shower, she walked out the shower and was dressed in a long sleeved dress shirt with black straps around the wrist, a aqua green , sleeveless vest that matched her eyes, a black jean skirt that was mid-thigh length, a sliver chain necklace with a heart pendent and knee high black lace up boots. Her hair was still wavy as it always had been. Taylor went back to her room to get her schedule and followed Aelita around the school. She showed Taylor where all her class were located and the quickest ways to get there. Afterwards, it was time for Taylor's first class of the day. She thanked Aelita and waved good-bye as she walked off towards her own class. Taylor enters the class and sits down at a table near the window.

"Taylor?" she heard a male voice call. She looks over towards the doorway to see Ulrich walking towards her.

"Ulrich, you're in this class?" she asked surprised.

Ulrich nods as he sits in the seat in front of her. "Yeah, this is the worst."

"Really?" Taylor asked, beginning to panic.

"Not if you pay attention and study." he answered.

"That's a relief..." she sighed as she leaned back her seat.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that."

Taylor sat up right and saw Yumi placing her book bag on the table in front of her and sat down next to Ulrich.

"Yumi too! Good, I won't feel so left out...." Taylor thought to herself.

"Oh, so you already met Ulrich?"

"Yeah, I ran into him a little while after you left. Oh, I met this girl named Aelita this morning; she showed me where the showers were." Taylor told them as the class began to fill with students.

"That's almost everyone." Ulrich said.

"Almost....everyone?" Taylor said confused.

"Everyone thats in our circle." Yumi told her.

"Oh. Who's left?"

"Two guys. Jeremy and-" Yumi began, but was interrupted by the teacher banging her ruler on her desk.

"Alright, everyone take a seat!" she shouted over the loud commotion of the students.

Everyone sat down and turned their attention to the teacher.

"We have a new student joining us today." she says as she looks in Taylors direction. "Come and introduce yourself to the class."

"You gotta be kidding!" she said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Coming..." Taylor said as she stood up and walked to the front of the class. She stands in front of the teachers desk and faces the class. "Uh....what am I supposed to say?" she asked turning to the teacher.

"Anything you want them to know about you."

Taylor groaned as she turned back towards the class. "Uh, well...My names Taylor and I......" She looks over in Ulrich and Yumi's direction to find them smiling at her and she smiles back. "And I look forward to having a great year with you all!" she said with a small bow before walking back to her seat.

"Nice." Ulrich told her as she walked past.

"Thanks." she responded with a nod and sat down.

"Now, for todays lesson...." the teacher said as she began to write on the board.

Taylor thought class went smoothly for her first day. Next was lunch. She headed to the lunch room, got her tray, went though line and sat at an empty table and began eating. Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita later join her.

"So, how was class?" Aelita asked as she sat next to her.

"It was fine." Taylor said smiling at her. "I didn't feel as scared since Yumi and Ulrich were in there too." she said before taking a bite into her sandwich.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yumi told her.

Just as Taylor was reaching for her milk, a blond haired boy with glasses sat next to them.

"Hey guys." he said, then looks at Taylor who smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." she said.

"Jeremy, this is Taylor." Aelita told him. "She's new, so be nice."

"Oh, of course. Nice to meet you Taylor."

"Same here, Jeremy." she said finishing the last of her lunch.

"So, how do you like it here so far?"

"I love it!" Taylor exclaimed. I've only been here a short time, so I didn't expect to make any friends as soon as I have....Wish I had a roommate though...."

"I'll room with you." Aelita told her.

"Really!?" Taylor gasped.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Hey, where's Odd been all day?" Ulrich asked.

Taylor's smile faded at the mention of Odd. The name was so familiar to her. Her expression got more serious as she continued to sit there and think about it. This was deeply troubling her. Odd......she swore he heard that name before.

"Taylor, you okay?" Ulrich asked, all eyes on her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." she responded standing to her feet. "I'm gonna go get my things ready for the next class. I'll see you later."

"Alright. I'll move my things in later." Aelita called after her as Taylor walked off.

"So, where have you two been?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy pushes his glasses onto his face and smiles. "Well, Aelita and I were doing some research and come across a way to free William. It's similar to the program I used to get Aelita here."

"Really!?" Yumi said getting excited.

Jeremy nods. "Yes. I'll continue running some tests. It should still be safe for you all to continue exploring the way you have been....As for Odd....he's at the factory, monitoring the download process."

"That explains why he wasn't here this morning.....and why I found dog slobber on my face when I woke up." Ulrich said.

Everyone laughed and the bell rang to let them know lunch was over.


End file.
